Jude the Dude
Jude the Dude is the contestant ranked 124th on DeathWatch and the second boss of MadWorld. Background Jude is a Kill Seeker and a regular participant on DeathWatch, having partaken in nine tournaments before the events of MadWorld, which mark his tenth participation. During his career he became a fan favorite. Appearance Jude is quite a tall person, towering over Jack. His attire was inspired by the depiction of cowboys during the time of the Wild West. He wears a cowboy hat and cowboy pants with a horseshoe for a buckle and two holsters for his revolvers. His upper body and the lower half of his face are covered by a fringed poncho. He wears spurred cowboy boots that have skates attached to them, granting Jude his high mobility while also adding to his height. Personality Jude seems to show a little respect for his adversaries, as seen when he takes his hat off and bows down to Jack upon their encounter, although his mocking tone and referral of Jack as a rookie implies that it was an act of sarcasm on his part. He is also implied to have a sadistic personality or at least an overall violent nature, giving that Kreese mentions that he (Jude) caused severe damage to his testicular region during a past battle between the two, as well as Howard mentioning that he's competed in Deathwatch ten times, giving further implication to a possible violent nature. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games Jude the Dude is the second boss Jack faces on Jefferson Island and the second boss of the overall game. He is fought in the downtown area of Varrigan City. Strategy During the battle, Jude will rely on his speed and mobility, alternating between close combat and ranged attacks. When in close combat, he will attack with a string of quick kicks, while he will skate on the arena's walls and fire his guns at Jack during his ranged attack phase. When Jude is skating on the walls, it is advised that Jack runs along the far side from Jude, so that his bullets won't hit him. After a while, Jude will jump back into the action and fight Jack at close range. His attacks are quick, but if they miss, they give Jack enough time to punish Jude with a few slices of his chainsaw. However, Jack shouldn't be too eager, as Jude will be quick to counter after he recovers. Power Struggle Whenever a Power Struggle commences, Jude will shoot two bullets at Jack in either a vertical or horizontal line, multiple times. Jack has to swing his chainsaw accordingly to deflect them. If he misses just one swing, the Power Struggle will end and Jack will receive some damage and fall over. However, if he manages to deflect all the shots, Jack will leap towards Jude and slice him twice with his chainsaw, dealing damage of about a fifth of Jude's total health. The amount of bullets Jack has to deflect is dependent on Jude's remaining health, with more bullets being shot the closer Jude is to death. Death Jack slides in behind Jude, punches him in the back and removes the cowboy's guns from their holsters. He then proceeds to shoot Jude multiple times with an increasing rate of fire. Eventually, Jude is reduced to a skeleton which is blown apart by one final shot from Jack. Commentator Quotes Intro *'Howard:' "So this is the cowboy's tenth time here at the games. He's become a regular fan favorite with his flashy moves and lightning-fast quick draws." *'Kreese:' "Howard, I hate that prick. When we fought that dirty bastard kicked me with the spurs and tore my scrotum." *'Howard:' "Hm." *'Kreese:' "You know my nuts unraveled like two balls of yarn. You know how fucking long two balls of yarn is?" During battle *'Howard:' "Is that legal for him to be running on the walls?" *'Kreese:' "The only thing not legal here is to say something is illegal." *'Howard:' "Huh?!" * Kreese: "Look at that cowboy go!" *'Howard:' "He makes walking on walls look easy." *'Kreese:' "Shit, I can barely walk on the floor." *'Howard:' "Nice shootin', Tex!" *'Kreese:' "Why do you always have to go and stereotype people? You have offended my subtle, unforgotten sensibility, and I demand a retraction!" *'Howard:' "Uh... Nice shootin' ambiguously gay cowboy!" *'Kreese:' "That's much better!" When Jack wins a Power Struggle * Kreese: "Aha. And they say Cowboys are King of the Jungle." * Howard: "They don't say that." * Kreese: "Really? Then who's the King of the Jungle." * Howard: "Lions." * Kreese: "Bullshit! Lions can't ride horses." When Jack loses a Power Struggle * Howard: "Jacks choking harder than my wife on big sausage night!" * Kreese: *Choking Noises* Death of Jude the Dude *'Kreese:' "Fuck me, that's what I call a finishing move." *'Howard:' "The cowboy will not ride off into the sunset this time." *'Kreese:' "Nah, he won't even be able to sit on the horse." *'Howard:' "Looks like Jack just gave him a taste of his own medicine!" * Kreese: "You know there are easier ways of giving someone medicine." * Howard: "Yeah but not as fun!" * Howard: "Looks like Jack just gave him a taste of his own medicine!" * Kreese: "Was that medicine salty and gooey?" * Howard: "Yeah but not like you like!" * Howard: "Ooh! Jack has just found a new cure for hemorrhoids." * Kreese: "Yeah, I've never seen butt grapes bleed like that." * Howard: "You should try spending twelve hours surfing porn while sittin' on the toilet. It ain't pretty when you stand back up." * Kreese: "I know exactly how you feel." * Howard: "Pow, pow, explode!" Trivia *Jude is one of the very few people on Jefferson Island to use a gun. *He might be a reference towards the member of the antagonistic Sawyer Family, Edward "Tex" Sawyer, from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise considering that they are both violent, homicidal men dressed as cowboys and are also both heavily implied to be homosexuals. *His finisher is the only time where Jack Cayman is shown using firearms. *He and RinRin are the only two bosses to dual wield their weapons. *In some of the earlier versions of MadWorld, Jude had a different death than the current version. In the older version, Jack punches Jude in the back, steals his revolvers and rams them up Jude's anus. Jack then forces the revolvers deeper until the player initiates the quick-time event. At that point, Jack pulls the triggers and Jude is sent flying into the air like a rocket, where he bursts into a shower of blood.The deleted finisher from the beta version of the game. **However, some of the announcers' comments after Jude's defeat would make a lot more sense with the original finisher. *Jude bears a resemblance to Death Blade and some theorize that they are one and the same. However, this is unlikely due to the removed finisher and the back stories of the two characters being separate and irrelevant. *The description for the boss battle bell refers to Jude as the "brokest back in the West", hinting that Jude may be a homosexual. Further evidence to support this theory also come from some of the announcers comments, describing him as an "ambiguously gay cowboy", as well as his removed finisher, which has him sodomized by his own weapons. **The description as Jude the Dude as "The brokest back in the West" is a reference to the 2005 film Brokeback Mountain, which is simultaneously well known and infamous for the same-sex relationship between the two main characters Ennis del Mar and Jack Twist. * He shares his boss theme with Little Eddie, Shogun, and The Shamans. Gallery Jude_greeting.png|Jude, about to greet Jack. Jude_Power_Struggle1.png|A commencing Power Struggle between Jack and Jude. Jude_finished1.png|Jude about to be finished by Jack. Jude_finished2.png|Jude being reduced to a skeleton. Jude_remains.png|The remains of Jude the Dude. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Varrigan City